tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Olivia's Mind
The girls return into Olivia's mind, but this time to stop Albert from taking complete control of Olivia to use her for evil. Episode Summary Albert is sitting in his lair, thinking about what he should do for his next evil scheme. He demands to George for his evil idea list. He looks it over. He has already done shape shifting, capturing the good, and combining people. He finally spots mind control. Albert believes that today will be the day he uses mind control to take control over one of Kaitlin's friends. It'll be the perfect plan. Olivia is busy doing some math homework in her bedroom. That's when Albert sneaks up to her window. Lucky for him, the window is partially open, but he will have to adjust his aim. To his surprise, he perfectly hits Olivia. He now has full control over Olivia's mind. Olivia wonders what's happening. She suddenly has no control over her actions. She begins destroying her house and the town. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is out to lunch with some of her friends when she gets the call about Olivia from Laura. Laura reports that Olivia is destroying the town. Kaitlin knows something is up. Shannon tells the waiter to hold their Grand Slams for them until they get back from saving the town. The girls head into town to find all the destruction Olivia has caused and they're all surprised by her behavior, although this isn't the first time she acted strangely. Kaitlin decides it's time to get to the bottom of this. Kaitlin gets Becca to get them the mini submarine. But to their surprise, the sub is nowhere to be find. But after some searching, it was in Becca's sock drawer, covered in dust. Kayla wonders if it has really been that long since they last used it. The girls pile in and get into Olivia's mind. They wonder what could be the source of Olivia's strange new behavior. That's when they spot a part of Olivia's brain surrounded with thunder clouds and lightning. Katie thinks it's a safe bet that that is the area where the evil is. The girls investigate and wonder how they're going to get rid of the evil behavior. Shannon gets an idea. She starts listing off good thoughts to Olivia. She mentions puppies, roses, chocolate, and the fact that Little Rascals ''was added to Netflix last year. Kayla brings up all of her supportive friends and family. Katie mentions good manners, proper ethics, and all of the good deeds she's done. Kaitlin then brings up some memories of their past such as her dream concert, the basketball tournament, and the party. The evil thoughts begin diminishing. Albert can't believe the girls defeated the evil thoughts. Once they exit Olivia's mind, the girls take care of Albert and his mind control device. The device is destroyed and they hope to never see it again. Albert vows that he will be back. Olivia thanks the girls for saving her butt from being evil forever. Kayla thinks it's great and all but they have cleaning up to do. Everyone agrees and pitches in. Production Information * CGI is used on the ray and inside Olivia's mind Trivia * This episode is a sequel of "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" and "Back Into Olivia's Mind" * Albert's evil deed list consists of events from "Banished From School", "When the Going Gets Rough", and "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" * "Mollusque-Lanceur Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Olivia begins turning evil * The girls are at ''Denny's, hence Shannon mentioning the Grand Slam breakfast * The girls recall shape-shifted Olivia's behaviors from "Banished From School" * Shannon mentions the movie Little Rascals * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Dream On", "Ball Up", and "High School Troubles" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles